I'm a multitask vampire
by Inamioly
Summary: BellaJasper Jasper helps Bella taking blood. Rather sweet, I think, but you tell me : Read, enjoy and review, guys P.S. One-shot, complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters. Jacob would have had a happier ending if I did.

A/N: My first Twilight fic. I love Jasper. I am okay with Bella. I love them both together. Hope you enjoy it. Don't be too hard on me, I'm not English :) Also, I apologize to BellaEdward fans. I just can't like them. I've tried, really. :P

R&R

"Please, Miss Swan, it really will not hurt a thing!" The school nurse really shouted in frustration when I, for the tenth time, drew back from the needle.

I made a vain attempt into sounding threatening. "I told you, I am not giving blood, no matter what you say. I can't even see it. I'm sorry." My voice suffered a tremble.

"But you will be saving lives! Don't you think that is worth a few, scarce moments of pain?" She was openly glaring at me at this point, and I recoiled in fear.

"I do, I do." I said quickly, not wanting her to misunderstand the whole situation. "But the thing is, it is usually Dr. Cullen the one who takes my blood. He does it pretty quickly, and I don't even feel a thing. So if you would just let me cal-"

My sentence stopped abruptly when the nurse fumed. "Are you saying… no, implying I am not qualified to do this extremely basic procedure we so commonly call extracting blood?" Afraid of the consequences of my not-denial, I did nothing else besides vehemently contradict the enraging woman.

"Good. Now that we are clear, _please_, give me your arm. The Principal wanted this whole business taken care of by the end of today."

I did not have any remaining emotional strength to refuse, so merely let out an anguished cry. I leant back to the chair and rested my head on the pillow on top of it. My eyes started watering as the needle came closer to my skin, and I bit my bottom lip for the lack of something else to focus on. I felt the sharp end of the thing caress my arm and my body went unrealistically light-weighted.

I knew I was going to black out, as it was not the first time, and it would certainly not be the last, thus I was thoroughly astonished when a voice invaded my brain and kept me awake.

"Stop it, don't you see she is going to faint?"

The nurse murmured something incomprehensible.

It took me a great effort to open my eyes in order to see my savior, and was slightly stunned when they rested on Jasper, just in time to see him flashing his charming, breathtaking smile, which, to my utter surprise as well, was not less effective than Edward's. "Yes, I understand it will not kill her. But perhaps I could continue where you left on." He pleaded in a husky voice, and walked a few steps closer in her direction, closing the door behind him. From the chair where I stood, it did not seem that the nurse was breathing at all. "Please?"

"Of course, of course." She nodded furiously, and wasted all the oxygen she had left, refilling with a deep breath.

To get those results, Edward normally had to do the adorable puppy dog eyes, but Jasper merely fixed his hair, sending in her direction what I imagined would be his mesmerizing vampire scent. I saw his eyes meeting mine for a fraction of a second, a strange expression mirrored in them. "Thank you ever so much, Miss… Miss Flope." He looked at her nametag, leaning even closer, and the nurse eyed him hungrily, which I thought was rather disgusting, seeing that she was old enough to be his grandmother. "But I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you one more favor."

"Yes?" Her smile lit up.

"Would you kindly leave us alone for the time being? I think Bella would feel more willing to comply that way." I stared at him, amazed at how adult and confident Jasper managed to sound. His silky, soothing voice was music to my ears, and apparently to the nurse's too, because after he eyed me warily for the second time that day, she muttered something oddly similar to an 'Oh, I'm sure she would', followed by a rushed excuse.

"Sure, it is now mu lunch hour anyway. This girl just took _so much time_." She complained, hammering each word, in vain hoping he would agree with her. Her smile faded when he just coolly nodded. "I will come back in half an hour." Miss Flope winked, apparently desperately trying to get his approval. I felt sorry for him. Always having to endure this, sometimes with the most pitiful people we could come up with.

He forced a grin back to her. "That would be fantastic, thank you."

The nurse slowly marched to the door, occasionally casting furtive glances in his direction. Before she closed the door, though, she shot me a murderous look, and I was pretty sure it had not been motivated by my lack of willingness in offering my arm for her to stick a pointlessly big needle.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He was by my side in a second, his eyes sore with concern.

"Yes, now that the _object_ is far away from me, I am."

"Good." He sighed in relief. "Before he went hunting, Edward asked me to keep an eye on you. 'She is very likely to manage to give a perfect strange the desire to kill her.', he said. I think this situation applies." He chuckled.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked, curious.

"Well, this is not very far from the cafeteria, and I kept sensing your troubled emotions, and then I heard your scream." He eyed the ground. "You really are terrified of blood, aren't you?" His hand brushed mine in a comforting way.

"Yes," I muttered, ashamed, "but I have no idea why. I always have, and always will. The nurse got it all wrong. It is not that I don't want to give blood, but I _can't_." My head leant back against the chair.

"I think I can help you." Jasper murmured. "That is, if you want me to."

I looked excitedly at him. "How will you do it?"

"Well, I can think of two different options. It is entirely up to you." He glanced at me, a smile gracing his lips.

"Shoot." I grinned.

"I can mess with your emotions so you feel relaxed when I do it," My smile faltered a bit, "or I can distract you so you won't feel a thing." I brightened up again.

"Do you think the last one would work?" I asked, shyly. "I would like it to be real."

"I think it would." He grinned. "Real?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… you know, huh, I would like, huh, for my fear to really, huh, go away." I stuttered, but had no idea why.

I could see a million reactions storming past his face, finally settling with contentment. "That is fine with me."

I sighed in relief. "So, how will you distract me?"

"By blocking your view and assuring you that you will not feel a thing." His mouth twitched into a smile as he sat in a chair nearby. "Hop up."

"Huh?"

"Sit in my lap."

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in confusion.

He sighed in mock despair. "Get up." I did as I was told. "Walk… seven steps in my direction." He quickly measured the distance. "Sit here." He pointed to his lap.

"Okay…" I still did not see how this was going to aid me, but completely trusted him to do it.

His legs were cold against my jeans, though I could not help but feel as though they were at the same temperature as my skin. His breathing on the part of my arm that was not covered by my shirt's sleeve gave me chills.

"Now put your left hand around my neck." Jasper said softly.

I was quick to oblige. His sweet scent invaded my nostrils. "And now?"

"Place your head on my shoulder and look to my back."

I had the grace to blush. "Okay." I felt my whole body tremble by no apparent reason. I remembered something. "Oh, Jasper, you don't have to do this. I know it is hard for you."

He smiled feebly. "Blood does not look appealing to me right now."

He started preparing my right arm, but could not feel a thing. In fact, if he had not opened the metal drawer, I would not even have known he had the syringe in his hand. That thought made me lose my calmness, strengthening the grip on his neck and closing my eyes with unnecessary passion. Suddenly, I felt his hand caress mine.

"Bella, there is no need for you to be afraid. Trust me."

"I do… I want to. But I'm scared." I said truthfully, in a small voice.

"Look at me. Bella, look at me." Jasper asked fervently.

I did. His eyes found their way into mine with such intensity I could only let out a cry of surprise. His mouth, slightly parted, wore a comforting smile. Our faces, as if affected by gravity that kept pulling them towards each other, were inches apart. Our lips met.

It was so pure, so filled with chemistry that messed with_ both_ our emotions. I did not want to stop to breathe, and I am sure Jasper did not need to, but I eventually ran out of oxygen. Our mouths separated. My thoughts drifted to Edward for a second, feeling guilty, but a small nod from the vampire next to me showed me there was no need for him to know. It had happened in a moment of weakness, and Jasper had only consoled me. I tried to convince myself of that.

"Well, Bella, here is your blood. They must be wandering where I am." He said, finally breaking the silence, a small true smile appearing on his lips, and handed me a tube with a red liquid. "I'm going to need one of Alice's songs to keep Edward out of my head for a while, before I forget this."

I eyed him, hurt.

"Though I'm not sure if I will be able to let this all go. Maybe sometime in the next millennium." He finished, chuckling lightly.

I felt as if I was floating. "I feel the same way."

"Just promise me something."

I smiled. "I don't know… I don't usually sell myself short."

He kissed me again very, very passionately. "Please?"

"Okay, okay." I gave in happily.

"Promise me you will be a vampire someday. Even if you end up with Edward and me and Alice stick up together for the rest of eternity. I want to be able to see you every single day. And mock you when you go hunting and get your clothes, face and hair splattered with blood." He laughed quietly.

"That is certainly my intention." I touched his white, cold cheek. "Oh, that reminds me. How on Earth did you manage to take my blood while we kissed?"

"I'm a vampire, honey. I multitask."

A/N: Hope you liked this pointless, yet sweet fic, as much as I loved writing it! Check out my other stories. Oh, and feel free to give suggestions not only on how to improve this story, but also on new ideas.

R&R, guys, that's my motto :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, people. This is obviously not a chapter, just something I would like to ask you all. I'm having a major writing block, and would simply love for my imagination to flood my thoughts. Do you have any ideas? Any suggestions? Any particular themes you would like to read about? I promise I will do my best : ) I can write about every single pair you suggest. Hell, I'll even write about Bella and Billy if you would like me too :P

JUST HELP ME OUT, PUHLEEEASE xD

Kisses,

Febya


End file.
